Rio's Ranger Key
The is Rio's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Rio key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned Zubaan with Rio and Mele in his failed attempt to gain the greater power of GoGo-V. They were all defeated, but the three keys were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to earn the right to the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. Rio and Mele fought Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who fought as OhBlue. The Rio key, along with the rest of the Extra Hero keys, was claimed by the Gokaigers. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Rio Ranger Key was used once by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green). Interestingly, as shown in the Gokaiger Ranger Key Book Volume 1, the team symbol for this key is the triangular Rinjuken Akugata symbol, rather than the claw scratch symbol of the Gekirangers. History Origin .]] Rio participated in the Legend War alongside four fellow Extra Heroes and five Extra Rangers, among a total of 192 warriors of the first 34 Super Sentai whom opposed the invasion of Earth by the Space Empire Zangyack. Ultimately, Akarenger realized that to save the Earth, all gathered Sentai would combine their powers to destroy the invasion fleet. The ten extra warriors, led by Wolzard Fire, joined in as well and so all the heroes, while defeating the invasion, lost their ability to transform and fight as their powers dispersed across the universe. As overseen by AkaRed, these powers surfaced as Ranger Keys, each one holding the power of a hero of the Legend War. Discovery Recruiting Captain Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia as the Red Pirates, AkaRed sought to gather the Ranger Keys and return them to the heroes of Earth, who would eventually face a reprisal invasion by Zangyack. Betraying AkaRed, Basco came to possess the Rio Key among the ten extra warrior Keys in addition to fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys, while Marvelous was left with the Gokai Treanger Box containing the majority of 167 Ranger Keys. Possessed by Basco With his trumpet, the Rapparatta, Basco was able to animate the Ranger Keys, transforming them into puppet warriors which followed his bidding. Though he lost his collection of fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys in his initial confrontation against the Gokaigers, led by Captain Marvelous, on Earth, Basco was by no means disillusioned as he still possessed the ten Extra Ranger Keys. Knowing that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe would be claimed by gathering the individual Greater Powers of all Super Sentai, Basco took to pursuing them. In his attempt to seize the Greater Power of GoGoFive, Basco summoned the Ranger Keys of RinJyuKen Warriors Rio and Mele alongside Zubaan. Though their combined power overwhelmed Gokaigers Yellow and Pink, they were matched when joined by the other four Gokaigers. Engaging Gokaigers Red, Blue and Green, Rio was defeated as they used the forms of GoRed, GoBlue and GoGreen respectively, reducing back to the form of a Ranger Key. However, the fallen Ranger Keys were recovered by Sally before the Gokaigers could claim them. Gathering his nine remaining Ranger Keys, Basco successfully seized the Greater Powers of Maskman, Flashman, and Changeman, bringing down the Earth Defense Force to gain the latter. Following the fall of the Earth Defense Force, Goro Hoshino of UAOH, the former OhRed of the Ohrangers, contacted Basco and made a deal to trade the Greater Power of his team for the location of the Zangyack flagship, Gigant Horse. This trade, in reality, was a ruse Goro had concocted to eliminate Basco. Meeting Basco at a warehouse, Goro had the location laced with bombs beforehand to kill the space pirate. Basco, however, had anticipated Goro's deception and had Rio and the other Extra Ranger Keys disarm and remove the explosives, while others freed him and Sally from restraints Goro had placed on them. It was at this point that the Gokaigers arrived to claim the Ohrangers' Greater Power for themselves. Challenged by the Gokaigers, Basco sent forth his Ranger Keys to fight them. Alongside Mele, Rio attacked Gokai Blue and had the advantage until the Gokaigers used the Ohrangers' Keys, empowered by their Greater Power, to Gokai Change. As OhBlue, Joe wielded the Delta Tonfas as he engaged Rio and Mele before besting them with the technique Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas. After being worn down by the five Ohrangers' Super-Power Dynamite Strike, Rio was among the Ranger Keys who fell once they were subjected to the blast of the Olé Bazooka, reducing back to the form of the Ranger Key. Though Sally attempted to recover the fallen Extra Ranger Keys on Basco's behalf, Gokai Silver stepped in and, blasting Sally with the Gokai Spear, claimed all nine of the Extra Ranger Keys, leading Basco to resort to fighting personally in his true monstrous form from then on. Possessed by Gokaiger Don used Rio's Key when the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers and RinJyuKen Warriors while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that he was apparently a legendary hero. Farewell Space Pirates Following the fall of the Space Empire Zangyack, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys and powers within to their original owners as they left Earth for space. Rio Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth'' **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' **''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe'' Category:Ranger Keys